


just being

by crxnkcity



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I love them so much, fluff?, idk this can't really be described as fluff, just brenda loving her gf, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxnkcity/pseuds/crxnkcity
Summary: when you're in love you notice things you normally wouldn't. brenda can't help but notice how perfect teresa is.
Relationships: Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	just being

**Author's Note:**

> i have completely fallen in love with brenderesa, and i wanted to post at least something to honor them seeing as they're one of my favorite ships. this is short but i figured it would be somewhat of a contribution! i also just really like describing teresa. she's fun to talk about. anyways enjoy! <3

teresa and her just being.

her hair just being, the fluffiness seeming to go on for ages. its chestnut color that practically shimmers in the sun.

her eyes just being, those bright, blue eyes that you could get lost in. a sea of emotions, tossing glances or stares. warming up the room or freezing it to ice. 

her skin just being, porcelain and smooth. freckles dotted along her body like the night sky -- constellations all unnamed. 

her laugh just being, the giggles or the snorts, erupting deep from within and out from her soft lips. always showing how she feels. 

her voice just being, sometimes rough, sometimes soft. whispers that would float along the breeze, words in the dark that could comfort anybody. 

her lips just being, always soft and never chapped. gentle kisses, mint lip balm applied hours ago still lingering there. the taste unforgettable. 

teresa and her just being, her sympathetic and understanding nature, only being serious when she needs to be. she was perfect, and she was everything brenda wasn't.

brenda and her just loving.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love these two!! so much!! i might post some art i've done for them on my tumblr, if you're interested (url is sittingonmykitchen floor! shameless plug <3). but we'll see,, i'm always nervous to post stuff online oops. anyways i hope you enjoyed! they really do hold a special place in my heart, so maybe i'll post more with them!


End file.
